


It's Over, Isn't It (Homestuck Is Over)

by aimlessAnemone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessAnemone/pseuds/aimlessAnemone
Summary: Why do you still cosplay Homestuck? Shade is thrown and flames are encouraged.





	It's Over, Isn't It (Homestuck Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this songfic after I went to a con last summer and felt such weird emotions about people cosplaying Homestuck characters. It's a simple rewrite of "It's Over, Isn't It" from Steven Universe. 
> 
> Consider this an ode to the Homestuck cosplays sitting in my closet, gathering dust, probably never to be worn again (I miss you, cozy god tier pjs), as well as the plucky peeps who still cosplay Homestuck today in this beautiful year 2019. I saw some of you a few weeks ago. I failed to approach you not because you scare me, but because I'm in awe of you. Totally.

I was fine back anon  
When I saw grey face paint all over the con  
I was fine with the trolls  
And the horoscopes that specified their roles   
I was fine, I moved on  
When it ended but you keep cosplaying John  
I warned you about stairs  
After all those years, we should have been prepared   
  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Homestuck is over  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Homestuck is over  
They won, made their own world  
Hussie peaced out  
And he’s gone  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Why can’t we move on?   
  
Tricksters, God Tier, Ballgown Dreamers  
Grimdark, lusi, post-scratch schemers  
Calliope, Can Town Mayor,  
Midnight Crew and Gam the Slayer  
Who are we now in this world without it?  
Recycling old cosplays and watching the fallout  
What does it matter? It’s already done  
Now I’ve got to sew an All Might one   
  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Homestuck is over  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Homestuck is over  
They won, made their own world  
Hussie peaced out  
And he’s gone  
It’s over, isn’t it?  
Why can’t we move on?  
It's over, isn't?  
Why can't we move on?

**Author's Note:**

> if you donate to my patreon i'll sing it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> joke's on you i don't HAVE a patreon


End file.
